


Tenderness

by aquilaofarkham



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed III - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Intimacy, Post-Assassin's Creed III, Short One Shot, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilaofarkham/pseuds/aquilaofarkham
Summary: A short fluffy one shot about Connor and his LI going for a swim in a pond close to the Homestead.





	

Connor walked down the main road of the Homestead, occasionally taking a moment to stop and briefly talk with whoever crossed his path. First there was Prudence on a leisurely stroll with Hunter who had grown into an excitable and curious young boy, reminding Connor of his own youth. Next was Myriam returning from what looked like a successful hunting excursion. After a while he stumbled upon Godfrey and Terry by their usual fishing spot at the creek, hoping to catch something big.

It was turning out to be another uneventful summer day; those were becoming quite common late in the season. Everyone was getting their daily chores done but no one seemed to be in a terrible rush, one of the biggest staples of life in the Homestead. With some exceptions, it remained a quiet place, even with all the recent activity and visitors over by the manor. Still, the community was a haven especially when compared to the crowded and unpredictable streets of Boston and New York City. People felt safe within the Davenport Homestead. Connor was very pleased with that reputation, grateful even.

Tucked underneath one arm was a rolled up blanket while the only weapons he brought along with him were his tomahawk, constantly attached to his belt, and his two hidden blades. When venturing out into the frontier, it was always a wise decision to come prepared. Even on peaceful days and even if Connor didn’t plan on going very far. All he wanted was to go just beyond the Homestead borders to a place only he visited frequently.

After doing some minor bushwhacking, he soon arrived at his destination: an abandoned, isolated yet intimate campsite next to a small pond with water so clear, the very bottom of it could be seen on a sunny day. Connor discovered the site during his first few years staying at the manor. Since then he visited it as often as he could. It brought him a certain sense of peace, nostalgia, and relaxation. To be alone but not lonely – a feeling Connor was already more than familiar with.

The entire area was also an excellent place where one could swim and bathe without being disturbed. Laying the blanket on a level patch of grass, Connor began stripping down until every bit of clothing and weapon was on the ground. He tossed his coat, undershirt, moccasins, and trousers into a pile, placing the tomahawk and bracers on top of them, before turning towards the pond. Despite the sun and warm temperature, a chilly breeze hit Connor’s naked body, causing him to shiver as he sauntered up to the edge of the water. He took a couple steps forward before diving in.

Swimming had always been one of his favourite pastimes. As a child, he and the other boys his age would spend hours playing next to the lake in Kanatahséton. Connor distinctly remembered all the times he and Kanen’tó:kon hid inside the canoes – before accidentally tipping them over – whenever their group of friends played hide and seek. Recalling memories like those left a bittersweet aftertaste, but the warmth of the pond water helped give him some comfort.

As Connor swam around the shoreline, he stood up and ran his fingertips through his wet hair. He noticed how much longer it had grown, reaching well past his shoulders. He then lazily moved his hands from the back of his neck all the way down along his chest. Connor’s body had recently become a combination of taunt, thick muscles he achieved as a younger man and soft flesh, particularly in the stomach, hip, and thigh areas. Admittedly, his abs weren’t as defined as they used to be but a certain doctor reminded him that in his case, gaining a bit of weight was normal. It showed that even with all the stress piled onto him, physical and mental, he managed to keep a good healthy appetite.

Just as he was about to completely relax, Connor heard footsteps followed by a soft voice behind him. “Connor, is that – oh!” He turned around and saw Madeleine Barrett, her left hand against a nearby tree while the right one held her dress just above her ankles so she wouldn’t trip over it. Smiling, he swam closer until the upper half of his body was exposed.

“I hope I didn’t disturb or startle you.” She said, moving away from the tree.

“Not at all. How did you know I was here?”

“When I couldn’t find you in the manor or with the recruits, I asked around and Godfrey told me he saw you head into the woods.”

“I am surprised you were able to find me.”

“I knew you couldn’t have gone far.” Madeleine found a rock to sit on as she looked around the campsite. “Sorry for intruding. This seems like a place only you would know about.”

“And now I have someone to share it with. But I do not mind.”

“It is so peaceful. I could spend hours here.”

“Care to join me, then?”

“What? As in…” Madeleine stared at Connor, then down at the water, with a suspicious expression. “Is it cold?”

“No.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Jump in. That is the easiest way to find out.” He suggested with a coy smile before swimming further away from land, still keeping an eye on Madeleine.

“I… fine. Just don’t… swim too far away. I will be right there.” While Connor followed her instructions, Madeleine removed her dress, undergarments, and stockings, dropping them next to his own clothes. He watched intently as she took a few cautious steps towards the pond before quickly taking the plunge.

“The more you get used to the water, the warmer it feels.” Connor chuckled while Madeleine let out a surprised cry.

“It’s worse than I thought.” She replied in a slightly exaggerated tone.

“Come here. I will keep you warm.” He gracefully swam in her direction, guiding her towards him until she felt completely engulfed in his arms. “Is that better?”

As Connor held her soft naked body with the utmost care and gentleness, Madeleine laid her palms against his broad chest. “Yes. Much better.” Connor gave her a warm smile, leaning forward to kiss her. Madeleine did the same as she let her hands roam to different parts of his large body.

“… you were right. The water does feel much nicer now.” She said once their lips parted. A moment of serene quietness passed as they continued swimming aimlessly. The only sounds that could be heard came from their subtle movements in the water and the frontier itself, surrounding them on all sides. That was until Connor pulled Madeleine back into his arms, catching her off guard. She playfully splashed about before giving him more kisses, to which he happily returned.

“ _Kon… Konnorónhkhwa_.” She whispered, a little unsure of her pronunciation. Connor cupped her face in both hands and smiled widely.

“You remember the lessons I gave you.”

“Of course I do. I always enjoy them, and I have a good teacher.”

Kissing her forehead, Connor kept her in his arms as the two of them floated in the water. Those were the same words Kanen’tó:kon said to him when they were still young boys. Yet another bittersweet memory, but he was used to those. They acted as a good counterbalance to the happy memories he was making in the present, which gave him strength for the future.

They also served as an important reminder to Connor. Despite all the times in his past when he felt utterly alone, there was always someone, whether it was Kanen’tó:kon, Achilles, or the Homesteaders, who supported him.

“Alright, now I’m cold.” Madeleine spoke up after a pause, her face pressed firmly against Connor’s chest. He rolled his eyes, muttering something about her being “fussy” under his breath, and kissed her plump cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Managed to squeeze this one out between university work and more thematically serious fanfics. For more info on my OC Madeleine Barrett, visit aquilaofarkham.tumblr.com or discendo.tumblr.com~


End file.
